


Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Parents

Clint rarely thinks about,  
His parents.  
They are a dark,  
Part of his past,  
He'd rather forget.  
When he does think about them,  
He only thinks about his mother,  
Who was too weak to oppose he husband.  
And his father,  
Who was a monster,  
Who still haunts him.


End file.
